Passion Fruit
by Lady the Rainicorn
Summary: He thought she was gone forever, never to be seen or heard from again. He was wrong... Contains Finn x Tree Trunks, Rated T for sexual innuendos.


Passion Fruit

**(A/N: This is basically a re-telling of the episode "Crystals Have Power" Some of the dialogue is different and the ending is kind of dark in a way so sorry if this isn't what you expected.)**

**(This is initially supposed to be a one-shot story but I'm contemplating making one more chapter to bring a little bit more closure so if you want another chapter please tell me. Don't worry no 'M' rated stuff is here or there but it gets somewhat intense.)**

It was finally morning again in the Land of Ooo. The sun bright rays shined in on the Tree Fort of the lands famous heroes.

Finn sighed as he awakened from his sleep by the sudden sunlight. The pillow he had lied on for the night was still a little damp from the crying he had last night,

Why he had cried the night before was because of how Jake had 'accidently" broke out crushing the human on the floor like a pancake. Needless to say it didn't feel very pleasant even though Finn knew his friend didn't mean to hurt him that way.

Finn got out of his bed and switched his pajamas with his usual wear before he headed on down the ladder to the living room.

He spotted Jake slumped by a wall sipping some of his favorite drink.

"Hey man are you okay?" The magic dog asked again a little concerned for his friend's health.

Finn smiled at his friends concern. "Yeah dude I feel like a million clams."

Jake remained a little unconvinced. "You sure? I thought i mashed your potatoes too hard last night."

"No really I'm fine...You didn't mash my potatoes to hard." Finn reassured with a small chuckle before he shuddered slightly. "In fact you didn't even make me cry silently in my pillow for 30 minutes last night." he added a sad tone.

He shrugged his inner feeling off. "Hey wanna go at it again and have another tough guy contest?"

Jake took another sip of his morning beverage before he shook his head in decline. "Naw man im never going to use violence ever again."

Finn looked a bit amused by his brothers' vow. "Wow really? Never?" he asked.

Jake nodded. "Never ever."

Finn chuckled again. "Ha you look like a wimp." he said before he looked over to the living room table.

What caught the human's eye was the mysterious crystal he had found on their door step the day before. He had tried to figure out what it was or where it came from but to no avail he couldn't figure it out, even with the holo-book.

"Whoa! Dude look." Finn said as he walked over to the table the crystal laid on. "The crystal's changing a different color." he said astonished by its deep red glow in contrast to the pink like color it had yesterday. Finn picked up the crystal with his own hands and he gazed at the jewel he held with astonishment.

Suddenly the crystal went crazy with its color pattern and started to glow very radiantly. "Jake!" Finn said a little shocked by the event; he had dropped the crystal back on the table out of reaction.

Jake "oooo'ed" in amusement having never seen something like that before.

Finn looked at the crystal unsure what would happen next. "What's it-" He was instantly interrupted as suddenly the crystal he was standing next to exploded into a burst of light.

The shock-wave threw Finn a few feet from where he was standing to the floor on his back. To the adventurers shock the crystal's light had expanded into a square-like shape forming what looked like a portal and then 3 figures emerged from the light.

"Chip Chap Chop who are you guys!?" Finn asked completely dazed lifting his head up slightly to see the three tall figures occupying their residence.

Upon closer inspection the three mysterious figures were tall and held Crystal like staves in their hands in fact, the figures themselves were completely made from crystal.

One of the crystal figures spoke up though it was hard to tell because neither of them had visible mouths. "Uhh which one of you is Finn the human?" it asked.

Finn looked at the intruders confused. "Depends on who's asking...Are y'all good or evil?" He asked back unsure of their alliance.

The three crystal figures looked at each other a bit confused about the question. "Uhh were good..." the lead crystal man spoke, the other 2 behind him nodded in support.

Finn dropped his doubts as he took their word as the truth. "Oh, Im Finn."

The crystal men suddenly walked towards him. "Get him!" The crystal man said as one of his followers picked up Finn.

"Aragh.!" The human said struggling break free from their grip bit to no avail. They begin to head back into the glowing portal they had come out of but with Finn in their possession this time.

Jake came to realization that the intruders were kidnapping his brother. "Hey guys put my bro down..." He said but the crystal men didn't listen to the dogs plea and continued their way into the portal taking Finn along with them.

"Jake!" Finn managed to shout before he was completely enveloped into the light of the portal.

"Finn!" Jake shouted I'm concern for his brother. He dropped his mug and ran towards the portal intending to jump into it to save his as he jumped towards it the portal suddenly disappeared and returned to its original crystal form like before except this time the crystal glew faintly until it was no longer glowing its previous red shade, instead it was now gray and now cracked as if it were aged.

Jake hit the wall headfirst instead of the expected other side of the portal. He grunted in minor pain and looked back at the now inert crystal that was responsible for his friend's disappearance.

"Finn..." Jake said sadly not knowing how he could get his friend back.

* * *

"Whoa!" Finn said shocked from the sudden change of the scenery. Everything as far as the eye could see was nothing but crystal. He was amazed by the light that reflected off of each crystal giving the whole place shine.

After that trip through the portal Finn was left a little disoriented and as a result couldn't fully establish where he was.

"Put him in the crystal ball!" He heard one of the crystal men say.

Finn was then tossed in what looked like a crystal clear orb. He grunted as he was now fully aware of his whereabouts and out of the crystal men's grip.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Finn demanded banging on the inside of the translucent crystal ball he was now trapped in.

The crystal guards just looked at him before simply replying "No"

Finn was getting slightly irritated by his captors. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Where going to turn you into a crystal, like us." One of the crystal men said as the other two men went to either side of the crystal ball and prepped their crystal like spears.

"What!? No!" Finn shouted at their intention. "I don't want to b-ARGH!" He was immediately electrified by the crystal spears that the other two crystal men were using. The energy went from their lances to the crystal ball to the human. The human cringed as a reaction from sudden energy going into his body.

"Oh come on! You look awesome in crystal!" One of the crystal men said putting down his lance, No longer putting the energy into the crystal ball where Finn was trapped.

Finn panted has he momentarily didn't feel any more of that weird sensation. It didn't really hurt per-say but nonetheless it felt weird. He looked at his arm which felt stiff and he was shocked to see bits of crystal covering what was usually skin and bone.

"Why do you want to turn me into a crystal?" Finn asked curiously.

"Because we got orders from our Queen." The crystal man replied before he looked at the others. "Let's amp it up this time...It will get the process done faster."

The other two nodded and they held their spears to the crystal ball again this time putting much more energy into it.

"Wahhhh...Argh." Finn moaned in pain even though he wasn't really feeling pain. The crystallization process was suddenly faster and Finn looked in horror as suddenly his lower torso was fully crystalized. "My body..." Finn muttered before his whole body was now suddenly crystalized.

The crystal ball now suddenly vanished as if it was never there and the now crystalized human feel to the ground. He was glad he wasn't dead and still him. He didn't feel any different other than the fact he couldn't move well as his body was so stiff.

Finn turned onto his crystal back and looked up toward the sky. Awkwardly enough the pink like crystals had a more yellow or gold color to them the further up they were. "Now what?" Finn asked unsure what the crystal men would do to him now that he was like them.

"Now we'll be together forever my love." A voice said from somewhere but it was none of the crystal men.

"That voice..." Finn muttered at the familiarity of the voice he heard. "Is that you Tree Trunks?" He guessed.

Suddenly from behind the group of crystal men a creature emerged from the bottom. It was exactly who Finn thought it was; Tree Trunks.

"That's right Finn. It's me, Tree Trunks." She said flying above the group by flapping her unusually big ears to keep her in the air. "But in this dimension im known as Quartizon the Crystal Queen."

Finn was ecstatic by Tree Trunks' appearance. He had thought she had passed away after she exploded shortly after eating some of the crystal gem apple in the scary dark forest a long time ago. It was their first adventure together and even though Tree Trunks had gotten on his nerves, Finn really did enjoy adventuring with the little elephant. However Tree Trunks was anything but little now. She was at least 10 times her regular sized and her color was faded a bit to be a bit darker shade of green. The more obvious change to her was her eyes as they were no longer pupils but crystals.

"Oh my Grosh!" Finn said out of happiness to see Tree Trunks again. To be truthful he missed hearing her cute little voice after her sudden departure. "You're Alive!"

Tree Trunks smiled at Finn's pleasure to see her. "Oh im more than alive Finn." She replied. "After i ate that crystal apple in the scary dark forest I was transported to the crystal dimension where i became ruler of the crystal men." She explained as her eyes gave off a radiant glow almost making her look intimidating. "And the crystal men are all in love with Me." she said as each of the crystal men that had turned the human into crystal were now right below her.

Each of the crystal men bowed down before their queen. "Quartzion, we love you!" They all praised her in unison. Finn looked at them a little bothered at where this might be going.

"Yes yes I know I know." Tree Trunks said a little annoyed at their praises. Her crystal eyes suddenly gave off deeper radiant glow from before and she smiled darkly. "But your love is simply not enough." She said before a strange energy came from her trunk.

"AAHHHH." The crystal men said before they were consumed by the energy their queen had shot at them. Nothing from them remained except for some ashes and smoke began to rise from their remains.

Finn gasped in horror at what Tree Trunks had just done. She just killed three crystal men but then again they were sort of evil so he passed it off. Still though he was shocked at what his friend was capable of.

Tree Trunks' smile suddenly turned back into the happy smile Finn had known her to have. "I wanted you Finn. So you could be transformed into my sexy crystal king." She said flying into loops as she was in the air.

Initially Finn felt a little touched by Tree Trunks revelation, but his face suddenly turned bitter because she had sent them to kidnap him. "Tree Trunks!" he said a bit angrily. "You've gone bananas with crystal power!"

Tree Trunks was taken aback by the statement her king had given her. "Finn it's not sexy for a King to call his Queen bananas!" she spat angrily. She was about to shoot another bolt of crystal energy at him.

Finn closed his eyes and struggled to move but he couldn't move much as his body was so stiff. He sighed as he prepared for the worse and end up just like the crystal men before him. However after a few seconds he was surprised to not feel his body being disintegrated.

Instead he felt the elephant's trunk gently wrap around him and lift him up. Finn opened his crystal eyes only to be met with his Tree Trunk's own eyes, her eyes sparked as he gazed into them.

"You...you're not going to kill me are you?" Finn asked nervously as he gazed into her ruby red eyes.

Tree Trunks giggled before responding. "Oh Finn I could never hurt you." She said smiling. She then brung her long trunk in so that Finn was within range of her mouth. "After all I love you." She said with a slightly lower voice she drew her trunk in closer to her lips.

"Tree Trunks don't-"Finn struggled but it was too late. Tree Trunks' lips were perfectly locked onto Finn's own crystal lips. Finn could only look forward as his queen continuously kissed him each one more passionate than the last.

After a few minutes Tree Trunks stopped her barrage of kisses and brung her lover closer to her with her trunk. "Now let's snuggle and kiss each other in an alternate dimensional plane." She said seductively. "And then ill give you the biggest l, tastiest apple pie you've ever tasted."

Finn whimpered at what she said. He knew she wasnt talking about the apple pies she always made for him and Jake.

No...She was talking about something else and Finn shuddered before Tree Trunks flew up towards the gold section of crystals an onward. He knew he couldn't do anything even if he tried so he just gave up and he just prepared to forever be in an unusual relationship with the person he thought he would never be with in his entire life.

THE END

**(Tree Trunks = Quartzion)**


End file.
